Encounters
by LilyPSuzeSMiaM
Summary: This is a response to the challenge: Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other. A collection of drabbles. This story is more for me than anyone else, a stress-reliever you could call it. But I hope you like it anyways.
1. Chocolate

Hey, guys! Okay, so I have always wanted to try a Sailor Moon fanfiction, because I've always been a fan. But, I've never really known what to write about, so I chose a challenge! Easy way to start. I also have another idea for a story, but this was more of, I got onto the computer, saw a story that was a response to this challenge and went, "Hey, I should do that!" So I did. The thing is, I'm not exactly sure how to enter it. As I said, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. So, if anybody could fill me in, that would be great. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chocolate

306 words

The sweet smell of Usagi's favorite drink filled her nostrils as she took a sip of the chocolate milkshake.

"Oy, Odango! Keep sipping those fatty-shakes and you'll be reborn as a whale!" a voice from behind her howled.

Usagi turned around slowly to meet her enemy. Yes, that was a little harsh. But he did annoy her to no extent. Everyday, he would find something about her to tease about. But today, he had gone too far. How dare he insult her chocolate?

"Mamoru-baka! Just leave my chocolate and me alone! This is none of your business!" Usagi shrieked.

"Oh, touchy, are we?" The dark-haired blue-eyed college student replied.

In fact, Usagi was touchy; the last youma they had battled with had been particularly hard to deal with. But, of course, Usagi couldn't tell Mamoru that. Instead, she just replied with a curt, " Get out of my face, you baka!" And by curt, I mean the complete opposite, of course.

Usagi jumped up, drained the last bit of her chocolate milkshake, said a quick thank you to Motoki, and stormed out.

As she walked out, she recalled what had started the quarrel in the first place. Chocolate. That's right, he had insulted her precious chocolate. She hmphed and walked home.

Once home, she opened up the mailbox and found a box of the very thing they had fought about. She frowned and opened the note that came with it.

_Odango,_

_Sorry._

_Baka_

_PS. Don't get fat!  
_


	2. Masks

Yes, this fic will be updated a lot faster. And, I just kind of wanted to say that this fic isn't really for the challenge as much as for myself. You could call it a stress-reliever. This fic will not have a lot of planning, it's much more of a whatever-comes-to-your-mind-first kind of thing. With that being said, enjoy!

PS The word count is not accurate.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, nor will it ever be mine.

* * *

2. Masks

310 words

Mamoru cringed as he walked into the frightening Halloween mask store. Yes, the powerful Tuxedo Kamen was frightened by a couple of masks. But, so would you, if you had seen some of them! He walked to the front desk and rang the bell.

"Boo!" a petite figure jumped up from behind the desk.

Mamoru was ashamed to say he had jumped back a couple of feet.

The girl took off the native tribe mask and shook out her hair to reveal two blonde odangos.

"Ha! I scared you!" Tsukino Usagi shrieked, her voice shaking with mirth.

"You did not, Odango! You just startled me, is all. What are you doing here anyways?" Mamoru, asked.

"Oh, I'm looking after the shop for a friend while she takes her lunch break." Usagi replied, absentmindedly, returning the mask she had worn back to its shelf. "And what are you doing here, anyways?"

"I'm just looking around. Uh…Motoki might be having a masquerade ball soon so I thought I'd just come in and look around." Mamoru replied, looking around at the scary store.

"A masquerade ball? How fun! But, don't you need a date for those kinds of things?"

"Yeah, so?" Mamoru said, distractedly.

"Well…who would want to go out with you?" Usagi asked, choking back laughter.

"Oh, so you think nobody would want to go out with me?" Mamoru hid a smile as a plan formed in his mind.

Usagi shook her head no.

"Oh, okay then." Mamoru said, turning to walk out of the store.

"Wait!" Usagi said. "I thought you were going to buy a mask.'

"I was, but what's the point? If nobody will go with me." Mamoru sighed while choking back fits of laughter.

Usagi hesitated and then said, "I'll go with you."

"No, Odango Atama. _I'll _go with you." Mamoru smirked. His plan had worked! And now he had a date with Odango. Oh boy.


	3. Hair

This fic will be updated very fast, at least for the time being. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

3. Hair

180 words

"Hey, Mamoru-baka! We're going to play a game!" Usagi called out as she bounced onto the seat next to him.

"What? Don't I get a choice?" Mamoru asked, not really paying attention to the blonde.

"Nope, no one else will play with me so now you have to!" she said.

" I wonder why…" Mamoru said sarcastically, referring to the fact that nobody would play with her.

"Alright, so this how you play. I'll say a word, then you'll say the first word that comes to your mind, okay?" Usagi explained.

"Yeah, I get it" Mamoru replied, still not really paying attention.

"Okay, first word. Um…elephants." She started.

"Animals."

"Kites"

"Flying."

"Girls."

"Hot."

Usagi tsked at that one, but continued.

"Hair."

"Odango."

"What?"

"Oh, um…well, come on. Your hair is one of the most memorable things in the world." Mamoru defended himself.

"Well, that is true. My hair is pretty awesome." Usagi said, subconsciously stroking said hair.

"When did I ever say it was nice? I just said it was memorable." Mamoru smirked.

Usagi promptly started hitting him.


	4. Karma

Another chapter! I'm so proud of myself, four chapters in one day! Okay, this one has a little bit of language in it, so beware!

* * *

4. Karma

392 Words

"Hey, Odango Atama!" Mamoru called out, as he usually did to Usagi.

"What? Listen, I don't have time to deal with you right now." Usagi said, picking up her stuff. She was late as it was, what did this baka want?

"This won't take long, listen I'm really sorry." Mamoru started.

"Sorry for what?" Usagi asked, really irritated now.

"For this." Mamoru said and promptly dumped an entire pitcher of ice-cold lemonade onto Usagi.

"MAMORU-BAKA!" Usagi shrieked. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"It was a dare, I'm really sorry!" Mamoru cringed as he saw the look on the blonde's face.

"You are going to pay for this. Do you hear that? Karma's going to get you and bite you in the ass!" Usagi turned on her heel and left Mamoru snickering behind his palm.

MANY, MANY, MANY YEARS LATER

"Hello, my beautiful princess." Mamoru greeted Usagi- or rather, Endymion greeted Serenity. But Mamoru and Usagi was so much easier.

"Good morning, Mamo-chan!" Usagi smiled, using her special nickname for her prince. Saying Endymion was so much more formal. She preferred Mamo-chan greatly.

"Queen Serenity?"

Usagi turned around to see one of her maids holding a tray with a juice that was…yellow?

"I bought some drinks over." The maid said.

"Oh, um…what is it?" Usagi asked.

"Lemonade, it was very popular centuries back. It's quite refreshing." the maid replied.

"Oh, yes. I remember lemo-" Usagi stopped mid-sentence as she remembered a certain encounter with lemonade years back.

"Can I just have the pitcher?" Usagi grabbed the pitcher full of the ice-cold substance without waiting for an answer.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi smiled innocently as she called her lover's name.

"Yes?" he replied absentmindedly.

"Do you remember, back when we weren't, well…on good terms?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember your shoe liked my head a lot." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well do you remember when you dropped a pitcher of lemonade onto my poor little head? You said it was for a dare?" Usagi smiled as Mamoru seemed to realized what was to come.

"Usako, don't you dar-" he was cut off as the splash of the refreshing summer drink broke surface with his head.

Usagi smirked and said, " Karma's a bitch, baby."


	5. Short Skirts

Alright, so this one is super-short. Just like the skirts I'm writing about! Okay, bad pun. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

5. Short Skirts

135 words

"Mars, watch out!" Sailor Moon cried out as Sailor Mars avoided the blast sent by the youma by a hair…and in the process fell headfirst into the concrete.

Sailor Moon snickered behind her palm as Mars' skirt flew up, revealing her smiley-face undies.

"Damn these stupid short skirts! Why do they make them this short anyways? Are we going to be attracting boys during a battle or something? Because let me tell you something: we all look like crap during battles!" Sailor Mars shrieked.

"I quite disagree with you, Mars." Tuxedo Kamen butted into the conversation.

The Sailor Senshi looked at him curiously. Tuxedo Kamen rarely ever talked to them.

"I'm know for a fact that Sailor Moon looks radiant during battles." Tuxedo Kamen finished his sentence with a wink in Sailor Moon's direction.


	6. Blue Eyes

Sorry, this one took so long! My computer was doing some funny things. Okay, so this is the next chapter! I had a lot of trouble with this one because everything I thought of was super-cliche. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

6. Blue Eyes

143 Words

"You know, your eyes are very strange, Usagi." Makoto commented.

"What do you mean?" Usagi questioned, sipping her chocolate milkshake.

"Well, for one, they're blue." Makoto said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Usagi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. And they said she was the dumb one.

"Well, yeah. It's just, you don't see too many blue eyes in Japan." Makoto stated.

"Yeah. That's true." Usagi agreed.

"So, I guess, if you ever meet another person with blue eyes, he'll be your soulmate." Makoto said, a dreamy look coming onto her face.

"You think? Well, I guess we should be on the lookout for blue eyes, then!" Usagi said, suddenly excited.

They both looked around the café until a pair of cobalt-blue eyes met her own strange blue eyes.

And then her eyes widened, looking at the face surrounding the blue eyes.

"Oh no."

* * *

So, I left this with a sort-of cliffie. I didn't really feel like I had to explain it so I didn't. I hope everyone understood who the guy was thought, it was pretty obvious. But if you're still clueless: it was Mamoru! Review please!


	7. Things Left Unsaid

Hey guys! I am so sorry it's been so long. Now, this chapter is a lot darker than the regular ones. I am not good at writing sad scenes, so forgive me if this one is crap. Please tell me if it is and I will try to stick to happier ones. Enjoy!

* * *

7. Things left Unsaid

Words-247

Usagi was walking to the arcade happily, as she had gotten her allowance just hours before. Just before she was about to step in, something jolted inside her. It was an indescribable feeling, but she knew something was off. Was it a youma? No, she had sensed youmas before and this was different. This feeling was more painful, for one. Something inside her felt like she was crying. Her heart ached.

Usagi found herself walking around the arcade, to the back. Before she knew it, she had stopped in front of a man, sobbing tears.

Her immediate reaction was to go and ask what was wrong. But for some, strange reason, she already knew what was wrong and who that man was. It was Mamoru and it was his parents' death anniversary. She gasped as she acknowledged this information.

Usagi's gasp had apparently caught Mamoru's attention because he looked up at Usagi with wide eyes that expressed an emotions that Usagi had never seen in Mamoru's usually cocky blue eyes. Fear. Loneliness. Desperation.

Mamoru stood up and instead of telling her off, embraced the petite blonde. Usagi froze for two seconds and then slowly put her arms around the sobbing man.

As Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other, they knew that this moment would never be talked about, only felt.

After this encounter, something changed between the pair. Not a big change, they still fought, but as they did, there was respect.

* * *

I just realized that there was no dialogue in this! I have never done something like that before, so please tell me how that was! Review please!


	8. Kiss

Hey, guys! Okay, so this chapter is really out there. Enjoy!

* * *

8. Kiss

Words- 220

"Crap, I am so late!" Usagi shrieked as she slammed into people on her dash to school.

'Get out of my way! Blonde coming through!" Most people had enough sense to avoid the 14-year old, except for one man.

Chiba Mamoru always stood in the exact same place at the exact same time every single day in anticipation of the young blonde named Tsukino Usagi. Today, however was the wrong day to do so.

At the exact moment (he had worked out many equations to time this perfectly) Mamoru stepped out from under the shadowed roof he was standing underneath and onto the bustling sidewalk of Juuban.

At that exact moment, he found a pair of lips upon his own. Wait, back up…WHAT?

He opened his eyes to find a very old, very tall (since when were old people tall, anyways?) woman standing there kissing him.

"AAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Mamoru screamed a very Usagi-esque scream and backed away.

Usagi, who happened to be a second later today, which was the reason she hadn't bumped into Mamoru, started cracking up with laughter.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Mamoru screeched at Usagi.

Usagi checked her watch with an "Eeeep!" and ran into the direction of the school building, thinking "If only I was a second earlier."

* * *

Okay, so the last sentence again may need a little explaining. It just implies that Usagi wanted to kiss Mamoru. Review, please!


	9. Button

Hey, guys! This one is completely random because I had extreme writer's block for this theme and...well, you'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

9. Button

Words-257

Mamoru sneaked a glance at Usagi as he sipped his black coffee. She was so beautiful….and a minor. Mamoru shook his head, trying to clear the naughty thoughts that were entering his mind.

"Bad Mamoru." He whispered to himself.

"Hey, Mamoru!" Usagi sang cheerfully as she sat next to him. "One chocolate milkshake, please!" she said to Motoki.

"Hey, Odango." Mamoru said, trying to be cool about the fact that Usagi was being nice to him. Wait…Odango Atama was being nice to him? Something was wrong with this scenario.

"Why are you being nice to me?' Mamoru questioned.

"Well, my mom finally agreed to me getting a nose job!" Usagi said with a huge smile on her face.

"NO!" Mamoru yelled. The entire arcade turned to look at him. He ignored it.

"You cannot get a nose job!" Mamoru yelled again, suddenly terrified.

"Why not?" Usagi said, confused.

"Your nose is gorgeous!"

"You don't think it's too small?" Usagi said, fingering her nose. (Well, not fingering as in picking it just touching it)

"No, it's like…." Mamoru thought to describe Usagi's nose. "A button! It's like a button!"

"A button?" Usagi asked. Out of all things, a button?

"Yeah, a really cute button. So for god's sake, please do not get a nose job." Mamoru pleaded.

"Okay….I won't get a nose job. Happy?" Usagi said, backing away.

"Yes, very happy." Mamoru sighed in relief. He loved her button nose.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? Too weird? Review please!


	10. Sweet 16

Hey, guys! I am so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now, though, I am determined to get back on track with all of my stories. This one is slightly longer than the others. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. At all.

* * *

10. Sweet 16

Words-454

"One…two…. three! SURPRISE!" Everyone that Usagi could possibly know leapt out from behind various objects. Of course, some where only there for the cake. But there were many more that were there for Usagi.

"Oh my god, is this all for me?" Usagi fake-gasped. She had already known about the party. Minako was a terrible secret-keeper.

Usagi grinned in a terribly obvious way while she mingled with people. Mamoru stood behind the counter with Motoki.

"Dude, she's finally of age!" Mamoru could hardly contain his excitement. His dream girl was finally sixteen. All his fantasies would come true now!

"Mamoru, you have to understand that just because she's sixteen now, doesn't mean you're going to get together." Motoki said slowly.

"Why not?" Mamoru said absentmindedly, looking for his Odango Atama through the sea of people. Who knew she had so many friends?

"Maybe she doesn't like you." Motoki said.

Mamoru froze. Oh, no. What if that was true? What if she didn't like him? Crap, what was he going to do now?

On the other side of the room... "Dude, I'm finally of age!" Usagi whispered to Rei.

Usagi was super excited that she was finally sixteen. All her fantasies with Mamoru would come true now!

"Usagi, you have to understand that just because you're sixteen now, doesn't mean you're going to get together." Rei said slowly.

"Why not?" Usagi said, absentmindedly, looking for her baka through the sea of people. Who knew she had so many friends?

"Maybe he doesn't like you." Rei said.

Usagi froze. Oh no. What if that was true? What if she didn't like him? Crap, what was she going to do now?

Suddenly, a song came on. Usagi instantly recognized it as the song from the locket Tuxedo Kamen had given to her.

She shrieked when she found the locket on the floor. It must have fallen out of her bag!

Before she could bend down and pick it up, she realized someone else already had.

"Oh, crap!" she said silently when she saw who had picked it up.

"This is mine…" Mamoru said confused.

"No, it's not! It's Tuxedo Kamen's!" Usagi frowned.

"Exactly!"

"Wait, don't tell me you're Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi said, but as she said that, she realized that Mamoru looked exactly like him! How could she have not realized it before?

Mamoru was super confused. He had given the locket to Sailor Moon.

"Wait, don't tell me you're Sailor Moon?" Mamoru said, but as he said that, he realized that Usagi looked exactly like her! How could he not have realized it before?

The pair locked eyes with each other and in that moment, knew that whatever Motoki and Rei had said was totally untrue.

* * *

So? Was it worth the wait? Why don't you tell me by...hmmm...reviewing? :D


	11. Past

Hey, see how fast I'm putting them up? Yay for me and productiveness! Okay, so I have never liked stories set in the past, but this is just what popped into my head. It's definitely no good, but essential to the three-part series including the themes Past, Present, and Future. Enjoy!

* * *

11. Past

Word Count: 195

It was dark when she first caught a glimpse of him. All she could see was a tall, dark, mysterious figure. Dark because it was night time. Mysterious because it was Earth. Everything on Earth was mysterious to her. It was forbidden also, which was why she could only glimpse him, by the pale light radiating from the moon, which was where she was supposed to be.

The second time, he had seen her before she had seen him. He confronted her, asking if she was lost, if she needed help finding her way back. She politely said no, explaining that she wasn't supposed to be here.

He had smirked, guessing that she was from the moon. She gasped, asking how he could possibly know that.

He had smirked again, saying that it was just a hunch. He had then taken her hand and said, "You're beautiful. There aren't many that are as beautiful as you on Earth."

She frowned and said, "I'm forbidden here, which means that I'm forbidden from you."

He had then said, "Who needs rules?" And promptly kissed her.

Both were unaware that that kiss was the just the beginning.

* * *

Review! And also, I know that this was not how it had actually happened, but let's just go with this. Okay? Yay. And the beginning implies the entire Sailor Moon series.


	12. Present

I'm back with an update! I know it's been a while, *Avoids flying shoe*, but I hope you still like this chapter! This is the second part in the three-part mini series, which consists of the themes Past, Present, and Future. This one is Present and is pretty much about where Usagi and Mamoru stand right now, in present time. Enjoy!

* * *

Present

Word Count- 298 words

All was calm in the city of Juuban. The birds were peaceful and the trees seemed to sing a silent song as they swayed in the playful breeze. Men and women kissed their children goodbye as they parted ways for the day. The parents on their way to work and the children on their way to school.

Two separate individuals did the same, Tskino Usagi kissed her Mama and Papa goodbye while blowing a raspberry in the direction of her brother Shingo who stuck a toast filled-tongue right back at her before departing on her way to school. Chiba Mamoru did more or less of the same thing, except he had no Mama or Papa to kiss goodbye or a little brother to make fun of. He just grabbed his backpack and went on his way to his college.

Both enjoyed the calmness that Juuban emitted. Until of course, Tskino Usagi, in a fit of clumsiness tripped over her own feet and her small black shoe went flying in the air and somehow, like a magnet collided with Chiba Mamoru's head.

And just like that, the calmness was disrupted with Mamoru's cries of "Usagi! You baka!" and Usagi's high-pitched wails of "Mamoru! You baka!" The screaming ensued for quite some time until Usagi checked her watch and with a wail of "Mamoru! You baka, I'm late for school now!" took off in the opposite direction while Mamoru shook his head for a little bit at Usagi's craziness.

Though neither would ever in a million years admit it, they both would have small smiles playing across their faces for the rest of the day. Until of course, they met again a few short hours later at the arcade where the whole thing would start all over again.

* * *

Okay, so there was Present. Now, I'm still battling as to what time frame to put Future in. Should I put it in Crystal Tokyo or just regular Tokyo, but when Mamoru and Usagi are together? So, I want to hear your opinion on this! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Just press that little button and review away! :D


	13. Future

Um...hello. So it's been around four months...which isn't really that bad! No? It is? Well, how about this to make up for those four months? Over Winter Break, I got a sudden burst of creativity, so I wrote around ten or so chapters! Success! I'll be uploading them gradually, however, but expect another one in at least two days!

* * *

Future

349 Words

"Mamo-chan, do you ever think about the future?" Usagi asked tentatively, wrapping her fingers around Mamoru's as they lay on the grass watching the moon glisten in the night sky.

"The future? What, like Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru asked, caught off guard by Usagi's sudden change in tone. She was always so energetic and enthusiastic. Now, however, she was subdued and contemplative.

"No…well, yes." Usagi said, biting her lip.

"Usako, which is it?" Mamoru chuckled.

"It's just…our entire future is already mapped out! We know exactly what we're going to do and when we're going to do it. We even know what our child is going to look like! It never really bothered me before, but I was talking to Naru and she was freaking out about her future and how she doesn't know where she's going to go to college and all this other stuff. But I already know what's going to happen to me and it just…scares me a little." Usagi took a deep breath as she finished her rant.

"So, what you're saying is that you're freaking out because you don't have to freak out about the future?"

Usagi glared at her boyfriend. "Well, when you say it like that, it just sounds stupid."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. Usagi shoved Mamoru's arm. "Mamo-chan! Be serious."

Mamoru smiled and caught Usagi' hands in his own. "Usako, our future is not mapped out for us."

"But, Crystal Tokyo…."

"Crystal Tokyo is just an option. It's not our future. Your future is whatever you want it to be."

"Mamo-chan! How can you say that? Crystal Tokyo is not an OPTION! If we don't form Crystal Tokyo, this world is completely doomed. It's not a choice, it's our duty. It's our OBLIGATION. We have a responsibility, you know." Usagi panted.

Mamoru smiled.

"What?" Usagi snapped.

"I think we'll be okay, Usako." Mamoru got up. "Come, it's getting late. The last thing I want to do is give your father another reason to hate me."

"What? What did you just do, Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan! Don't walk away while I'm talking to you! Mamo-chan!"

* * *

Hmmmm? Was it good? I don't know...but, I've recently gotten re-obsessed with Sailor Moon so I've been re-watching all of the episodes. I forgot how awesome this show was! So, if you love this show too, why don't you review?

Huh? You guys are too smart for that? Darn. Well, review anyway, ok?


	14. Closet

So, I know I said I was going to upload this in two days, but unfortunately, I am going to be way too busy these next two days to upload a chapter since I have a two-day Speech and Debate Tournament. So, I'm being nice and uploading one now! Enjoy!

* * *

Closet

338 Words

"That jacket is the most hideous thing I have ever set eyes on in my life." Usagi cringed as her boyfriend walked into Crown in his hideous green jacket.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Buy him a new one." Makoto said.

"I wish it was that easy. I bought him one last Christmas, but he's only worn it once. I think the only way is to get rid of the jacket." Usagi concluded.

"And how are you going to do that?" Makoto asked.

"Usako! Are you ready?" Mamoru asked, nearing them.

"Watch and learn, Mako-chan. Watch and learn." Usagi whispered.

"Mamo-chan! Yeah, I'm ready. Hold on, let me just- oh my god! I am so sorry, Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried as her milkshake went all over-

"My jacket!" Mamoru cried, trying to salvage the mess with a napkin.

"Oooh, that's going to stain." Makoto said.

"Boy, that's just too bad. I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan, but it looks like you're going to have to throw it away." Usagi said, hiding a smirk and turning to Makoto to give her a discreet high five.

"Yeah, I guess. That's too bad; it was one of my favorites." Mamoru said, dejectedly dropping the offending garment into the trash. "Well, it's a good thing I have plenty more."

"Plenty- what?" Usagi asked, turning around slowly.

"Yeah…you know that linen closet in the hallway next to the bathroom? Well, it's full of these. I loved the jacket so much, I bought about twenty extra." Mamoru said sheepishly. "Oh, look at the time, Usako. We'll be late for our reservation. Here, I'll bring the bike around. You wait here." Mamoru said, turning to leave.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Makoto said, cautiously touching Usagi on the shoulder after Mamoru left.

"Well, you know what we have to do now, right?" Usagi asked.

"What?" Makoto said, a little more than scared.

"Get rid of the closet. I'm thinking a flood. Oooh, or maybe a fire. Do you think Rei would be willing to set Mamo-chan's closet on fire?"

* * *

So, this might have been a tad OC on Mamoru's part. Just go with it, okay? I would also like to thank the two anonymous reviewers that I had today.

Anon- I completely agree with you! Even though I might, occasionally, sometimes read those kind of fics. Maybe I read them a lot! So what? Haha, but there's no way I would be able to write one of them. Even when I write a kissing scene, I somehow manage to pump it full of cliches. But I do agree that sometimes people forget the TRUE meaning of Sailor Moon. The outfits. Just kidding! Thank you for the kind review, though!

James Birdsong: Thank you so much! You don't understand how much even those few words mean to me! I've been severely blocked as far as writing goes recently and sometimes it's just one person saying a kind word that makes a difference.

I forgot how nice it was to get reviews! So, maybe you could remind me again? :D


	15. Mistake

Hey, guys! I know I said that I would update every two days, but then school kind of got the better of me in the form of finals. Stupid finals. Anyways, here's a brand new chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Nope, don't own her...or the luscious Chiba Mamoru. Well, in my dreams I own him...um. Never mind.

* * *

Mistake

Word Count: 144

Chiba Mamoru's List of Mistakes He's Made

1) Parking his car illegally. (The ONLY ticket that Mamoru had ever gotten)

2) Bubbling in A instead of C on his final exam.

3) Asking that woman how far along she was. (If you were wondering, she wasn't pregnant)

4) Putting on a freaking cape that first time he went into battle.

5) Letting slip to Motoki about his feelings for Us- someone.

6) Dating Hino Rei.

7) Taking the last milkshake that day in the arcade. *shudder* Tsukino Usagi's wrath was not something to be messed with.

8) Insulting Odango constantly.

9) Begging his parents to drive him to the carnival the night of the accident.

10)

Mamoru hesitated over the last mistake. But it wasn't a mistake, was it? Falling in love with Odango was probably the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

Wait, this is actually drabble length? It's absurd!

Reviews make the world go round. :D


	16. Behind the Blue Curtain

Hey, guys! As promised, here is a new chapter! Again, I might not have enough time to post as I still have one more final and two mid-terms. But, I'll be completely free by this Thursday! Yay!

Disclaimer: You want to hear a secret? I don't own Sailor Moon! What? That's not a secret? Darn.

* * *

Behind the Blue Curtain

Word Count: 341

"Motoki? What's behind that blue curtain?" Usagi questioned, pointing to a mysterious blue curtain behind the counter.

"Um, I actually don't know. Mamoru rented that space. It used to be a closet, though." Motoki said, polishing a glass.

"Mamoru-baka rented it, huh?" Usagi pondered.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you. It's absolutely off limits. I tried to go in there once and he pretty much bit my head off." Motoki shuddered.

_Well, it's not like Mamoru-baka doesn't try to bite my head off every day anyway._

Usagi waited until Motoki disappeared into the back room in search of spoons before she tip-toed to the curtain and slowly started to peel the blue fabric back.

"Looking for something, Odango?"

Usagi let out a little shriek and jerked her hand back.

"Nope, not at all!" Usagi said in a high-pitched tone that immediately betrayed her answer.

"Go ahead and look if you want to." Mamoru shrugged.

"What?" Usagi widened her eyes.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "Well, if you're not going to, then excuse me."

"No! I am! I was just surprised, is all." Usagi quickly, before Mamoru could change his mind, yanked open the curtain to find-

"Roses?" Usagi asked, confused. The small space was covered in roses. On the walls, resting in bouquets on the floor, carefully placed in various types of vases - they were EVERYWHERE.

"Roses." Mamoru said. "I need a lot of roses and I don't like them stinking up my apartment so I keep them here."

"Roses. Well, that's disappointing." Usagi said. "And kind of weird." Usagi shook her head and walked away.

Mamoru waited until Usagi was gone and sighed. He quickly closed the curtain. What he said about the roses was true, but the true purpose of the closet lay underneath a particularly bunched up pile of roses.

Mamoru removed the roses until he could see a glint of gold, the corner of a scrapbook. He smiled as he flipped through the pages, every space covered in pictures of Tsukino Usagi.

* * *

Oooh, Creepy Stalker Mamoru, my favorite. Yum.

Review, please! *releases the full blast of her doe-eyes*


	17. Ice Cream

Hey, guys! As promised, here is a new chapter! I have been so extremely lazy this week, you have no idea. I have an AP Psychology mid term tomorrow and I still have two more units to study. So, I'm pretty much screwed here. Wish me luck!

* * *

Ice-Cream

Word Count: 214

He couldn't stop staring at it.

I mean, who could really? It was just there, lying so innocently on her cute little button nose. How could anyone NOT stare at it?

Mamoru suddenly had an urge to lick it off. And then the urge wouldn't go away. Strawberry, after all was his favorite flavor. So, it wasn't that weird of an urge, was it?

Maybe if he was her boyfriend, he would have been allowed to lick it off. But he wasn't, so that was off-limits.

The nose that it lay on suddenly crinkled in laughter and the body the nose was connected to got up.

"Hey, Mamoru-Baka! What are you staring at?" Tsukino Usagi stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and on her nose was-

"Ice-cream."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There's ice cream on your nose. Strawberry, in fact." Mamoru said.

"Oh, whoops." Usagi moved her hand to wipe it off, but Mamoru caught her hand in his.

Usagi stood frozen. "Mamoru-baka? What are you- oh!"

Mamoru had leaned down and wiped the ice cream off with his finger and put it in his mouth.

Usagi's eyes widened.

"Ja, Odango. The ice cream's good." Mamoru said, popping the finger out of his mouth with a smack.

* * *

So, I'm very disappointed in the lack of reviews right now. Tia is not happy with this. I mean, the review button is right there. It's right below you. Typing would take just a couple seconds. And in those seconds, you would make a girl very, very happy. Consider this your good deed for the day! And review, onegai?

And on a different note, anybody watch Glee this week? Because I have some feelings about it.


	18. Death

This is amazing, guys. I don't think that I have ever been this frequent with updates. So, feel lucky! Anywho, I'm not that proud of this one. It's just kind of...there. But, enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever, own Sailor Moon. Because it's already owned by someone else. That's pretty much obvious since this is FANfiction. I'm a fan. Obviously.

* * *

Death

Word Count: 186

Death was something she always thought about. You wouldn't think it, Usagi being...Usagi. She always was so light-hearted and easygoing. Death, however, was a sensitive topic for her.

She had died before, so it wasn't an entirely new concept to her. All the previous times, though...well, she had always come back. Just a quick flash of a bright light before she was sucked back into the world of the living.

More than anything, however, what frightened her was other people dying. Mamo-chan, Chibi-Usa, the other Senshi, her family, Luna, etc. All of them dying and leaving her behind. Leaving her alone. That's what scared her the most.

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked up to find Rei standing here with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Usagi perked up immediately.

"Oh, you just looked serious for a second. But, that's impossible. Usagi being serious? The world would crumble!" Rei teased.

"Rei, you're so mean!" Usagi said, shoving her friend playfully.

Inside, however, Usagi made a quick promise to herself to never allow the people she loved to get hurt.

* * *

Depressing, huh? So, who's excited about The Vampire Diaries tonight? Just me? I can just feel all of you judging me right now. Stop it! STOP IT, I SAY!

Reviews are nice.


	19. Mischief

Okay, I know this one makes absolutely no sense. And I have no excuses for it. I wrote this during Christmas so...here it is. Belated Merry Christmas to everyone!

Disclaimer: I own this laptop. Does that count?

* * *

Mischief

Word Count: 228

"Big Bunny to Little Bunny. I repeat, Big Bunny to Little Bunny. All systems go? Over and out."

"Little Bunny to Big Bunny. Systems are a-go. Operation CMTACL is intact."

"Chibi-usa! You have to say over and out after you're done speaking into the walkie-talkie!"

"Usagi, you're standing right in front of me."

"Big Bunny! Usagi does not exist. My name is Big Bunny!"

"Ahem."

"Usagi, this is stupid."

"Ahem."

"It is not stupid!"

"AHEM."

"Mamo-chan!"

"What kind of mischief are you two up to now?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Fine, we were working on..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Operation Convert Mamo-chan to a Christmas Lover; CMTACL for short."

"A Christmas lover?"

"Yeah, you're such a Christmas grouch all the time. And we were getting sick of it. So, we thought we would show you the magic of Christmas!"

"That's stupid."

"Ha, see! I told you it was stupid, Usagi-Baka!"

"No, I mean. I don't hate Christmas."

"What?"

"I love Christmas."

"No, last year when we said we were going to gone the Tree Lighting Ceremony at Juuban Hall, you turned stark white and said you didn't want to go under any circumstances. Sounds grouchy to me."

"I didn't want to go because I don't like bright lights."

"...Bright...lights?"

"Yeah, I have photophobia."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Little Bunny, abort plan now!"

"Usagi, shut up!"

"My name is Big Bunny!"

* * *

Yeah, I don't really know. It doesn't make any sense at all because if Mamoru was afraid of bright lights, how on earth did he survive all these years being Tuxedo Kamen? I mean, all of the senshi have really bright transformations and attacks. Maybe...Mamoru is photo phobic, but Tuxedo Kamen isn't! Problem solved.


	20. Scar

I know! I said that I would update every two days...and I didn't. In my defense, the new semester had just started. And I also got really hooked on Lovely Complex and watched all the episodes in like two days. Whoops. Oh, great anime by the way! Also an amazing manga. If anyone out there wants to watch something so funny you want to throw up, watch Lovely Complex.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon! Not even a tiny bit.

* * *

Scar

Word Count: 278

"MAMO-CHAN!"

Mamoru rushed through the house to the bathroom where he had heard his wife-to-be screech.

"What is it, Usako? Is it a youma?" Mamoru emerged through the steam of the shower holding a baseball bat.

"No...but if it was, were you expecting to fend it off with that?" Usagi asked, eyeing the bat.

"No, this was just to distract it until I could transform." Mamoru said. "But, why did you scream?"

Usagi gasped, remembering why she had screamed in the first place and pointed to her flat stomach.

"Look, Mamo-chan!" Usagi hollered.

"I can't see anything, Usako. What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked, squinting at Usagi's bare stomach.

"There! Right there!" Usagi screeched.

"What, that?" Mamoru said in disbelief. "That...speck?"

"It's not just a SPECK!" Usagi looked horrified. "It's a...it's a...SCAR." Usagi shuddered and then burst into tears.

"The..the...m-m-monster that we...we f-f-fought y-yesterday must...must h-have l-l-left it!" Usagi blubbered.

"Usagi."

"Mamo-chan! I-I-I-I'm UGLY!" Usagi wailed.

"Usagi."

"H-h-h-heroines don't...don't g-g-get SCARS."

"USAGI."

"W-w-what?" Usagi said, shocked by Mamoru's sharp tone.

"I think it's beautiful." Mamoru said, tracing the non-existent "scar."

"You really think so?" Usagi asked, doe-eyed.

"Yes. It shows what you've been through. The hardships you've faced." Mamoru reassured her.

"You really mean that?" Usagi whimpered.

"Of course, Usako. Think about it this way. You have survived all this time without having one single scar. Think about Harry Potter! Greatest hero ever and he couldn't go through one battle without getting a scar smack dab across his face!"

"Oh, Mamo-chan! You always know what to say." Usagi flung herself onto Mamoru.

"Of course, what you have isn't really a scar." Mamoru mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Hee Hee. Sneaky Mamoru. Also, high fives to all of you reading this that love Harry Potter!


	21. Liar

Whoopsie. Seems to me that I actually skipped a theme. Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Sailor. Moon.

* * *

Liar

Word Count: 162

"Your hair is so ugly. It belongs in a pasta bowl!"

Liar

"It's no wonder that you're so fat, considering the amount of milkshakes you consume in a day!"

Liar

"You got another F? It's not surprising considering it's you. You're so stupid."

Liar

"Get used to having a cat, Odango! You're going to be living with about fifty when you get older!"

Liar

"Don't scare me like that, Odango! Here I thought you were actually studying for once. But, no. Just wasting your time reading a manga, I see. If you keep this up, you're going to end up working at McDonalds! You're never going to amount to anything."

Liar

"You tripped again? How unladylike. I bet no boy in the world would think to marry you."

Liar

"I hate you, Odango!

LIAR.

* * *

Oh, Mamoru. Don't try to deny it. You love her!

Reviews are pretty nice. They're actually really easy to leave too. I mean, all you have to do is click that little button right there and type a few words. And think of all the joy you could spread!


End file.
